This application relates in general to creation of, and presentation of, selective digital service feeds and, but not by way of limitation, to creation of, and presentation of, selective digital service feeds comprising primarily or exclusively video and video-related content.
There are many services available to users through the use of the Internet, including websites, other Internet sites, publishing services, media services, data services, information services, electronic commerce services, electronic transaction services, payment services, software and content download services, communications services, other remotely accessed sites and services, and other digital sites, centers, destinations, or systems; whether shared or dedicated, public or private, institutional or personal, fixed or mobile, wired or wireless; and whether accessed through a browser, mini-browser, embedded browser, application, other software program, or other interface. Examples of popular Internet services in widespread use today include, but are not limited to: content websites that may include primarily video or audio content, primarily text and graphics (including photographs) content, or a mixture of several content and media types, including websites such as CNN.com™, Politico.com™ HuffingtonPost.com™, NYTimes.com™, and others; video publishing websites, such as YouTube™, DailyMotion™, Metacafe™, and others; entertainment content services, such as Netflix™, Pandora™, Hulu™, Zynga™; social networking sites, such as Facebook™, Twitter™, and MySpace™; and many others.
Digital content provided by Internet services can include any of, all of, or any combination of proprietary content, exclusively or non-exclusively licensed content, syndicated content, member-provided content, user-provided content, system-generated content, messages or emails from one or more users to one or more other users, social content, comments, ratings, embedded links to other digital content, tags, maps, locations, time and date content, user identifiers, source identifiers, and other related or unrelated content. The hyperlinked structure of the World Wide Web and the Hypertext Transfer Protocol, the advanced capabilities of modern web browsers, the ability (built into an increasing range of modern user devices) to execute programs, the flexibility inherent in application software developed and delivered to user devices, the rise of common platforms that support both broadly deployed and more narrowly focused functionality across many discrete Internet services, and the ability to stream data and content from, to, and among users and Internet services in realtime or near realtime, individually and collectively have increasingly allowed Internet services to create content and data feeds that are simple, complex, or compound, and include as many, or as few, diverse components as is desired.
A user may use more than one Internet service, sequentially, concurrently, or simultaneously; may use different Internet services with different degrees of interest, intensity, frequency, sophistication, depth of knowledge of the service, and/or skill; and may vary her selection and mix of services from time to time, or over time, according to tasks and interests, because of the Internet service choices of others, according to her choice of device at the moment or over time, or for other reasons.
Users increasingly use devices other than, or in addition to, browser-equipped personal computers to access Internet services, including SMS-capable and other mobile phones, web-equipped mobile phones, smartphones, Internet-ready television sets, digital set-top boxes, DVD and Blu-Ray players, digital video recorders, videogame consoles, tablets such as the iPad™, and other devices. These devices exhibit a wide array of form factors, memory, storage, displays, output interfaces, user input interfaces and devices, and other peripherals and components. Users may have preferences and habits that influence or determine the choice of a device for a given purpose, for a given time and place, or for a given mode of use, because of, or regardless of, such device aspects.
There are numerous standards available for use in browsers, browser-equipped personal computers, and the numerous other devices used by users to access Internet services. These standards are sometimes deployed in mass-production products before being finally determined, at different times for different products, in heterogeneous technical implementations, and with varying degrees of completeness; they often evolve over time, at times discontinuously; and they fluctuate in popularity. As a result, devices are not always technically uniform, and not all such standards are supported by all device and component providers. For example, some browsers support HTML5 and some browsers do not; different HTML5-ready browsers support different media standards (e.g., when rendering content identified with the <video> tag some support H.264, whereas others support WebM™ or another video codec); some devices support Adobe™ Flash™, while some devices do not (e.g., Apple™ iPhone™ and iPad™ do not); or, one set-top box may support MPEG2 video but not H.264 video, whereas another may support both and a third may support just H.264. In addition, there are diverse content security schemes deployed across devices, including proprietary encryption schemes, consortia-based encryption schemes, and other encryption schemes; and there are diverse rights-management and user-authentication schemes, including consortia-based schemes, such as UltraViolet™, and vendor-proprietary schemes, such as Disney™ Keychest™ and Apple™ iTunes™.
As the variety and capability of devices available to users have increased and as user behavior has evolved in response to new devices and capabilities, content company strategies have also evolved. Aspects of evolving content company strategies include: blocking some or all devices from accessing some or all content; modifying or customizing technical versions of content available on some or all devices; modifying or customizing editorial versions of content available on some or all devices; modifying or customizing advertising, sponsorships, or other promotional aspects presented in conjunction with content accessed via some or all devices; making content available on different devices with different access prices, terms, user rights and privileges, and other conditions; and many other strategy variations. Content company strategies and aspects of strategies commonly vary from device to device, from content company to content company on a given device, and from one geography to another. For example, in the United States, ABC™/Disney™ makes most ABC™ network television shows available on broadcast television with commercials, online with commercials, and online for download via Apple™ iTunes™ without commercials but at a charge per episode, but blocks the availability of these shows on GoogleTV™; while at the same time, it makes most Disney™ network television shows available on broadcast television without commercials, online with commercials, and online for download via iTunes™ without commercials but at a charge per episode, and blocks the availability of these shows on GoogleTV™.
Most Internet services operate legitimately. Legitimate Internet services may properly obtain rights to content through licensing, syndication, fair use, government permission, or other legitimate methods, or may produce content of their own, or may pursue a combination of these and other methods. Some Internet services, however, are less concerned about obtaining proper rights to content, and may rely on their users to have obtained rights, may rely on actual or alleged legal safe harbor provisions, or may pay little or no attention to rights questions. The problem of intellectual property piracy has increased as user Internet use has increased.